


Comfort me

by RandaVitamin



Series: Hyena Remix [2]
Category: Hyena (TV 2020), 하이에나
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandaVitamin/pseuds/RandaVitamin
Summary: “Why? Do you think I need comforting?”“Then go ahead, comfort me.”- Ep 11
Relationships: Jung Geumja/Yoon Heejae
Series: Hyena Remix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Comfort me

Yoon Hee-jae found himself sitting by the stairs of Choong’s office after driving aimlessly on the street. He was in despair for a company and took a bet on where he might find Jung Geum-ja after Song & Kim’s office hours. 

It was about an hour later when she finally appeared. 

“What are you doing here?” Geum-ja looked surprised.

“This is where you listed your home as. Is this where you live?” 

She sighed.

_His eyes looked tired._

“Come in with me.” She said softly.

Hee-jae followed her into Choong’s office and she went into the kitchen. He looked around for a while until she came back with a tray of a soju bottle, 2 shot glasses and some snacks. 

“You really live here? Didn’t you earn some money recently? Why do you still live here? What use do you have saving up? Is it to buy a building someday?” He was curious but also couldn't help his nature to tease her. He had so many questions to ask her, if only she would answer. 

She smiled at the mention of a building. 

“How did you know that? You’re right.” 

She poured herself a glass of soju.

“Did you come over to pick on me? It’s odd because you seemed like a lost puppy on the steps.” 

_A sad puppy that she let into her office/house after hours, her safe space._

“Do you want a shot of soju?” She offered.

Unexpectedly, he took the soju glass from her hand and drank it in one shot. He needed something strong today and soju seemed like the right drink.

“Oddly enough, this tastes sweet today.”

_He realised he came here because he wanted to be somewhere close to her, perhaps some comfort from her._

“Hard day, was it?” Her tone softened.

“As always, Jung Geum-ja knows.” He sighed and poured himself another glass of soju.

_She felt her heart ache for him and she could not divert her eyes away from his face._

“Why? Do you think I need comforting?” 

_She didn't respond but her eyes unconsciously blinked at his question. Was it a yes?_

_Kim Hee-sun may be good at acting but Jung Geum-ja’s eyes always wore the sleeves of her heart and he could tell that she was genuinely worried for him. But he is tired of getting his hopes up and being disappointed again._

“Then go ahead, comfort me.” Hee-jae made a weak smile, daring her to make the next move. 

The tension between them was high but no one dared to make the move. They stared at each other for the longest time until he broke the silence. 

_Of course you wouldn’t._

"Ah, nevermind. I'll just take another glass of soju. It really tastes good today." He took another shot of soju and let the flaming alcohol flow down his throat. 

Geum-ja hesitated and kept her silence because she knew she was so close to giving in to the temptation to comfort him tonight. She observed his every single movement, from the intensity of his eyes staring straight into hers, to his disappointment and the flickering of his eyes when she didn’t respond to his challenge. 

Jung Geum-ja has a weakness and that is Yoon Hee-Jae's sorrow. Everytime she made a move against him or said something that hurted him, her heart would clenched up and she would feel frustrated for a whole day. She couldn't help being ruthless with him like how she had been dealing with problems for the past 20 years, it was her second nature. But today, her mind decided to rage a war against her heart, and her heart is winning. Maybe it was the kiss in her office a few days that made her reckless, but she was definitely sober this time. 

"Ok." Her word came out before she could even think. 

"What?" 

"I will comfort you." She continued without deflecting her eyes away from his like how she usually would. 

Hee-jae couldn’t believe what he had heard. He took a moment before putting down his soju glass on the table.

"You will?" 

_Silence again._

As if sensing that Geum-ja might change her mind, Hee Jae quickly continued.

"How are you going to comfort me?" He leaned slightly forward like how when he discovered Koiman’s Paganini in her car the other day. A slight smirk on his face.

"The same way you let me use you the other night?" She copied his movement, leaning forward towards him, keeping her face straight, expressionless. 

_He wasn't sure. Or rather, he didn't want to believe. Was she being truthful or just teasing him?_

_Another moment of silence._

She looked away and poured herself a glass of soju. She took a shot and placed it down again.

With an extra alcohol boost from the soju, she slowly walked towards him and pushed him back onto the chair with one leg hiked up in between his thighs.

“I'll let you use me just for tonight.” Her face was an inch away when she returned the same words he used that night. In one swift move, she mashed her lips hard against his. 

The moment their lips touched, they were on fire. It had always been sweet and gentle when she was Kim Hee-sun kissing Yoon Hee-jae but heated and passionate when it’s Jung Geum-ja. 

Wanting to feel closer to her, Hee-jae pulled her straddling down onto his lap. Geum-ja let out a gasp from the sudden move and he hungrily took the chance to nibble on her lower lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She slowly moved her hands from his hair to his neck as she worked her mouth closer against his. Their tongues were battling back and forth like two hyenas pining for the same prey.

Neither of them were willing to stop because they knew they had to face the reality once they stopped this heated exchange. It was as if time stopped on that night of their kiss in her office and continued in this moment. He needed this, the two of them together again. 

They would have gone on forever if they weren’t rudely interrupted by their phones ringing. They pulled back from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. They were both out of breath. The longing was still evident but the continuous ringing of the devices called them back to business.

"I'll let it slide for tonight." Geum-ja whispered against his lips and leaned in for a last peck. 

She pushed herself back on the ground and picked up her phone to answer. He was in a daze for a few seconds and came around to answer his phone as well. It seemed that they were both called for the same matter of business. 

They both ended the call and gave each other the knowing look.

“Let’s take my car.” Geum-ja grabbed her bag and walked straight to her door.

She stopped right by her door and turned when she noticed Hee-jae wasn’t following. He was still sitting on her chair and looking confused. She sighed and walked back to him, placing her hand on his neck. 

“Hey.” Her voice snapped him out his thoughts and he looked up.

“Your hair is smashed on the side.” She moved her hand up and ruffled his hair roughly.

She walked away. That had definitely brought Hee-jae back to reality and quickly ran after her.

“Yah Jung Geum-ja!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thank you so much for your kind words in 'Not letting go'. Hyena Remix series will be my fantasy re-imagination of certain scenes in Hyena. I had a lot of 'WHAT IF' while watching. I mean honestly, what if that silly phone didn't ring? Look at Geumja's soften eyes. Agh, that tension in the air. And that blink when he asked if she thinks he needs comforting??? Top notch eye acting?! Yup, I can go on and on about it haha.
> 
> Hope you like it, till next time. Don't worry, I am not done yet!  
> And... I'm ohhunchae on Tumblr! :)
> 
> Special thanks to [thingskateknows](https://thingskateknows.tumblr.com/post/613787686979928064/comfort-me) for the gifs <3!


End file.
